


Eager for You

by AmuletRebel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Did I mention it was smut?, F/M, Good, I wrote this out of spite, Lukanette, Pure Smut and Sin, Smut, Tell Me Not To Do It and I'll Only Wanna Do It More, still no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmuletRebel/pseuds/AmuletRebel
Summary: A sinful moment between Luka and Marinette as they spend the morning together in their own shared little house boat.IT'S SMUT! Plain and simple. (Revenge smut to be precise~ You'll know what I mean if you read it.)





	Eager for You

**Author's Note:**

> I received the cutest little comment on my Tumblr about my Lukanette story "My Favorite Song". In response to it, I’m writing this out of spite.  
> To those who don’t believe writing smut is gross, immoral, and shouldn’t be allowed, enjoy reading my sweet, sweet revenge~!
> 
> ALSO! I'm starting up a petition (sorta) to get an official month for Lukanette. Just click on [this link here](https://cutelittlepixie.tumblr.com/post/173523232224/thank-you-to-all-of-you-who-saw-this-and?is_highlighted_post=1) for the Lukanette August prompt calendar. Just like and reblog it with #Lukanette August to spread the word. Thank you and have a wonderful day!

Her phone was plugged into one of the speakers, upbeat tunes filling the room, but just quiet enough that the sound stayed in the kitchen. Marinette swayed her hips to the beat as she flipped another pancake in the pan, the wrist technique flawless from years of watching her mother and perfectly replicating the movements. She tugged down the oversized shirt she was wearing; one of Luka’s Jagged Stone tees that reached her calves. She didn’t bother with shorts anymore; in the mornings at least.

“ _I’m a fool for love_ ,” Marinette softly sang, “ _Can’t get enough. Can’t get enough_.”

She had been living together with her boyfriend, Luka, for about a year. He actually bought his own house boat and Marinette couldn’t help but feel more relaxed living on the water than in an apartment in the city. And they would be ready to go on any sort of adventure together at the drop of a hat if they really desired it. Her creative spirit was freer than ever, as well. Designs popped into her hair at random intervals. Lately, they had been swimsuit designs. Luka liked to tease her about it sometimes, suggesting she wear her designs around the house. She couldn’t help but giggle at the memory.

The pigtailed girl’s thoughts were cut off when slender arms wrapped around her waist and a chin laid on her shoulder. “Morning babe,” Luka said in his husky morning voice, placing a kiss on her neck.

“Someone’s eager this morning~” Marinette giggled, already used to his antics. Not like she could protest. She was always a puddle of goo underneath his fingertips. But she did her best to keep a steady hand as she flipped the last pancake onto the stack before turning off the stove.

“How about I show you?” Luka purred back, immediately dipping his hand down into her panties.

Her breath hitch as she gripped the counter tightly, her knuckles turning white. His free arms wrapped around her waist to hold her steady while his lips were busy trailing kisses down her neck. Marinette moaned softly as Luka’s finger glided across her slit, knowing just where to touch, pushing all the right buttons. Marinette arched her back, leaning into him. She reached one hand back to tangle her fingers in his soft turquoise locks, tugging gently. The designer knew how much her boyfriend enjoyed it, judging by his groans of pleasure, barely audible since his mouth was occupied. But she froze when one hand reached to his hip, ready to grip whatever material he had on, only to discover the thin fabric that she _knew_ were his boxers. She couldn’t feel _any_ other piece of clothing, which meant he was— Her thoughts were cut off and Marinette inhaled sharply as his hand moved under her shirt and cupped her bare breast, slowly massaging it. Luka pinched her harder nipple, causing her walls to clench around his fingers once her slipped them into her waiting heat.

“L-Luka…” Marinette breathily sighed his name, tilting her head forward as he moved the sleeve of her (technically his) shirt and kissed her shoulder blade. The soft beat of _Beast by Mia Martina_ played in the background with suspiciously good timing. That was one of their go-to songs on their “Sexy Time” playlist that they made together.

The blue-haired male suddenly lifted Marinette up, causing her to gasp in surprise when he lifted her onto the kitchen counter, his fingers never their place inside her pussy. He pulled her down and kissed her deeply, pouring all the lust and love he felt for her into it. She kissed him back heatedly, tangling both hands in his hair to pull his closer. She knew on instinct what he wanted. They always understood one another without words. With parted lips, Luka curled his tongue around hers, making sure she could feel his tongue piercing at every angle. He knew perfectly well how hot she thought it was, especially when they first started dating. She always grew flustered whenever he teasingly stuck his tongue out at her. It wasn’t hard to connect the dots when her heart’s tune became a blaring symphony.

Luka pumped his fingers at a rhythmic pace, making Marinette squirm in his arms, his thumb rubbing against her nub. He pressed his body against her, reveling in his girlfriend’s warmth. Just feeling her close to him made him want to drop to his knees and thank whatever higher power decided to send one of their angels down to earth and bless him with her presence. She was all he could ever want and need. He never needed words to express how much Marinette meant to him.

The two broke apart, breathing heavily as two shades of blue met in an intense and lovestruck gaze. They never got sick of just looking into each other’s eyes, taking in the silence as the air around them warmed with love.

“Bed?” Luka asked as her panted, emphasizing his point by curling his fingers inside her pussy, eliciting a delicious moan from his pigtailed lover.

“Too…far…” Marinette answered between breaths. She lifted a shaking hand, pointing behind him. “Couch…”

A smirk slowly crossed her boyfriend’s face as he removed his digits from inside her, one look from his gorgeous teal eyes telling her he’d pay her back in full. “As you wish, beautiful.” She squeaked as he lifted her off the counter, holding her up by the knees and lower back. Marinette couldn’t help but blush when she witnessed how strong he could be, carrying her over to the couch effortlessly. Either that or she was lighter than she thought. Luka dove in for another kiss as Marinette was already wiggling herself of her the oversized shirt, their lips parting as she pulled it over her head. But as soon as it was out of the way, their lips connected once more.

Marinette glided her hand down his chest, her fingertips lingering around Luka’s bellybutton piercing. If someone had asked her before she met Luka if she found body piercings attractive, she would’ve instantly shrugged and say she wouldn’t care all that much. But now…those pieces of metal that decorated his perfect body would be the dead of her.

Luka lifted Marinette’s legs up, helping her out of her panties enough that they dangled off her ankle, and placed he ankles on his broad shoulders. The pigtailed girl instantly knew what was coming as Luka took the initiative, moving his head between her thighs to lick her slit like a starving man present with a feast—which was exactly what Luka felt like every time they did this. He purposely made his tongue piercing make contact with her nub, the cool metal against her hot flesh sending pleasurable shivers up her spine. His tongue slipping inside her pussy in a matter of seconds, drawing out the moments and she moaned and thrashed beneath him, her toes curling as he continued.

“Don’t stop!” she cried out, to which the guitarist happily complied.

Luka slid his hands down her smooth, creamy legs, caressing her thighs as he firmly held them in place. She was sometimes a kicker when he found the spot that made her see stars. Speaking of which… His grip was gentle and steady as Marinette’s leg kicked the air as she tossed her head back with a blissful scream. Luka’s turquoise gaze pinned her down as he licked up her juices, licking around his lips for good measure.

He couldn’t help but worship her the way she deserved. Seeing her lay beneath him, her chest heaving as a thin layer of sweat glistened on her body, made him remember every time how trapped he was. And he didn’t want to escape. He wanted to drown, forever lost in her beauty. She was purely intoxicating, certainly finer than anything the grandest liquor in all the world could possibly offer. And as she stretched out her arms to him, conveying what she desperately wanted without ever using her vocal chords, Luka fell for her all over again.

He slid off his boxers before he leaned down and took her into his arms, the two of them becoming one with a single thrust of his cock. Marinette lightly scratched at his back and securely her legs around his waist. He kept up a rhythm as they made love, gently strongly her inky blue locks as she cried out for him. Luka kissed her neck before nibbling on the tender flesh, adding to the multitude of hickeys he had given her the night before. She blushed and places a hand on his cheek, leaning down to kiss him. He wasn’t one to deny her, meeting her lips halfway. The kiss was tender and sweet, but never lacking in pure need for one another.

With each thrust of his hips, their movements grew more erratic as they drew closer to the edge. Luka tried to keep steady as he hit the spot he knew from experience had his lovely girlfriend shuddering beneath him uncontrollably.

“Luka!” Marinette called out as she reached her climax, Luka’s following only seconds later at the sound of his name on her tongue.

Luka collapsed on top of Marinette, but not enough to cut off her air supply. He moved to her side, keeping her secure in his arms as they both came down from their highs. Their breathing was in sync as Marinette tucked her head in her boyfriend’s collarbone, nuzzling him with her nose. She still had one leg hooked around his waist. They were content in the silence, only needed each other. No conversations, no small talk; just the presence of their significant other.

“What about breakfast…?” Marinette suddenly whispered.

Luka responded with a chuckle, smoothing out the light of his life’s bangs, which stuck to her sweaty skin. “There’s only one thing that can satisfy my appetite right now,” he whispered seductively, once again on top of her and ready for Round Two, and she was equally eager.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked if in headcanon, Luka had a Prince Albert piercing based on the way I wrote my last story. He does not. He was just trying to sound sexy, which worked, obviously.
> 
> Oh, and a little heads up if the commenter is on this site too. I didn’t specify age. You did that on your own. And here’s a fun little game. Try giving that same comment to the literal thousands, if not millions, of people who write smut across multiple fandoms, and the people who have published books and manga with even a little smut in it. Have fun~! You chose the wrong day to piss me off.
> 
> (I’m moody, uncomfortable, and tired. Never piss off a girl when she’s PMSing.)
> 
> Extra, Extra Note: I did all this while having -9999 sex drive, something I usually need when writing smut. Go me.


End file.
